Notes
by No pename
Summary: Notes:Hershey,Star Burst,and Sugar Daddy Send notes.Fun!Sorry about the lame summary.Please forgive the grammer and whatever else is wrong with it.Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

notes By:Dark Heshey,Star burst and sugur daddy

disclamier:Hi! Cha!My first fanfiction!I'm so happy(sobs)It took me forever to get this account.Well,star Burst,sugar daddy amd me hershey wrote this in class while passing notes.Gosh,how i hope the teacher didn't notice this time. I should tell you how the note stated because if i didn't it would make sense.One day at boring old school star burst and sugar daddy were arguing again about something we sit next to each other sugar daddy in the middle and starburst on the right me on the left.I said to sugar daddy that i would be a millonaire if i were to video tape there insults and we thought about and we started to talk about it.we decided this sugar daddy would put our seires on his myspace,star burst has no accounts no where and i dark hershey would put it on my account on if your wondering abount the myspace thing we didn't do it .sugar daddy is too lazy to get a film ofr his camera.He is so lazy sometimes like the other day the class was havi ng a celebration and he took three brownies and got someone to get soda for him.How lazy can you get. well i'm here now writing this and other mini series .Now i don't think you what to here me talk anymore on with the show!!

Well,this is how the note started.

Dark Hershey: what would you do if people said that the show was no good?People leave comments or video reviews on youtube?

Sugar daddy:I don't care.We would write back.

Dark Hershey:Who has the camera?

Sugar Daddy:I do,but no film.

dark Hershey:Get film.

Sugar daddy:You have money.

Dark Hershey:No.

Sugar daddy:Ok

Dark Hershey:Where will it take place?

Sugar daddy:Holewood.

Dark hershey:Where is that?

Star Burst:California.He means hollywood.

Dark hershey:Oh.

Dark hershey:Who will be in it.

Sugar daddy:I don't know.

Dark hershey:Who has the account?

Sugar daddy:Me or you.

Dark hershey:Who will place it no youtube?sugar daddy:And yahoo and myspace.

Star burst:No one is going to place it on youtube,yahoo or myspace.I don't even have a myspace.

Dark hershey:What about sugar daddy he has a myspace.but he might mess up the download pr however you put a video on

Star burst:I know right because you know hoe he is.

dark hershey:so true.

star burst:He needs someone like smarty.

Dark hershey :again true.

Star burst:He has a brain like a walnut.

Dark hershey:That was funny.Everything you say about him is true.

Dark hershey:Stares at paper and laughs madly.

sugar daddy:Grabs paperHeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyy!

Dark Hershey and Star Burst:Help us we can breath!(coutinues laughing together)

Sugar daddy continues to stay mad.

Yo!end of first chapter.

If anyone os wondering me and star burst are girls and sugar daddy in a guy(No Duh).

The candy names are for personal reasons.No info for are many fans and stakers.

Please read and review if you do you get a sugar daddy voodo doll which you can torture in many un beliceble ways.(insert mad laughing)

Thank you for reading!Many more stories to come!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Hershey here.Please forgive the poor grammer of the first chapter.Read this or you will not ger it.In school we are doing obstacle reports and Sugar Daddy was telling me about how he might do his report on how he had to take care of his friends pet.It was a fish.Sugar Daddy has something against animals i'm sure of it .He (accidently)murdered the fish .He also threw a car to the wall,murdered a cricket .I was there and other witnesses too.I think he has something against animals he is so cruel and lazy sometimes.I told him how my mom didn't like bugs and he decided to form a small animal killing group and he decided to send her a letter saying that he wanted my mom in it.See how cruel he is.Well,enough of me talking on with the fic.As always read and review and forgive the grammer.I do own this ! 

Dear Terminator,

By:Hershey,Star Burst,And Sugar Daddy

Dear Terminator mom,

I the terminator(A.K.A Suagar DaDDy)want you to join my terminator club.You have to kill all animals that you see that includeds Hershey.(How rude!)

Thank You

Plz,(How lazy can'y even write the whole word)Sign Here

Sincerly:The Terminator A.K.A Sugar Daddy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Sorry,I know it's short.Thank you for reading.Please review.Forgive the grammer first fanfiction here people.

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes By:Dark Hershey,Starburst,and Sugar Daddy 

A/N:Yo!Hershey here!Sorry I haven't updated in a while.Class is so boring so we write notes when ever we can.Teachers never catch us.Yay!

Disclaimer:I do own this.

--------------On with notes----------

Starburst:Hello

Dark Hershey:Hi!

Starburst:What r u doin?

Dark Hershey:Writing is so boring (Insert frown here)

Starburst:I'm daydreaming

Dark Hershey:Daydreaming fun!

Starburst:So bored I want to bungee-jump.

Dark Hershey:I'm bored too.Sky diving better.

Starburst got an idea!

Starburst:One day Sugar daddy A.K.A Chezzy94 went bungee-jumping at a 1,00,000 story high building his cord broke and he went to the E.R.

Starburst got a second idea.

Starburst:Then Black licorish ganster went skydiving,but his parachute didn't work he went to the E.R.

Hershey Idea!

Dark Hershey:The next day they died and we threw a party and put Black licorish ganster and chezzy's corspe in a volcano.

Starburst:Muahah Muahaha!

Dark Hershey:YAY!(Insert evil laugh with lightning in the back)

Starburst:(Insert picture of the devil here)

Dark Hershey:c:

Starburst:c

Dark Hershey:p

Starburst:p

Dark Hershey:Yay!

Starburst:What r u reading.

Dark Hershey:Heart of the hunter.

Starburst:I'm reading The stinky cheese man and othermfairley stupid tales.Pee u.

Dark Hershey:Yep

Starburst:We need more paper.

Dark Hershey:Ok(I'm off to find paper)

--------------------------Hershey's hideout---------

Well this is hershey's hideout where I talk to the readers!

I haven't updated in a long time sorry.Please forgive me.

Notes will forever keep going!YAY!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes By:Dark Hershey,Starburst,and Sugar Daddy 

Yo!Hershey here!Chapter four of Notes is here!I'm so proud!I wrote two chapters in one day YAY!On with the notes!

Please review!

Disclaimer:I do own this with my co-workers Starburst and Chezzy-94(A.K.A Sugar Daddy)

-------------

Starburst:Hello Hershey.

Dark Hershey:HI!

Starburst:What r u doin?

Dark Hershey:Words their way.It is so boring.(Insert a frown here)

Starburst:I'm jumping off a cliff!!So much fun.

Dark Hershey:YAY!You jumped off a cliff.

Starburst:But your getting tortured by the book.

Dark Hershey:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!This book is evil and boring.

Starburst:U wanna kno what?

Dark Hershey:What?

Starburst:OMG!A shark bit chezzy's head.

Dark Hershey:Really!YAY!Let's throw a party.

Starburst:The shark 8 him.WEE!Party!

Dark Hershey:YAY!Let's invite the shark and thank him.

Starburst:Ok Toga Toga!

Dark Hershey:No Chezzy!YAY!It's the best day ever!

Starburst:Yeah!Muahaha!Muahaha!My throat hurts now.

Dark Hershey:HA!HA!

Starburst:LMAO

Dark Hershey:YAY!

-----------Hershey's Hideout-----------

Hello people!Two chapters in one day!Sorry it's so short.

Leave a review!Tell me what you think!

Love it,

Hate it,

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo!Hershey here!

This is not a chapter I just wanted to tell the readers that there will be no Naruto in this fic.

I put this in the Naruto section because I did not know where to put it.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

Thank You


End file.
